xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Relationships
Love Interests }} Li Qian Mei Li Qian Mei wouldn’t steal Li Muwan’s place in Wang Lin’s heart or replace Li Muwan. She only did this because of a dream about her past life. She only wanted this. Such a woman, a woman named Li Qianmei silently gave her everything… Perhaps she didn’t wait for hundreds of years like Li Muwan or ripped Wang Lin’s heart open like Liu Mei, but she had made Wang Lin feel guilty with the 10 years he could never pay back. This made Wang Lin’s heart feel pain. Later, she reincarnated in the Ancient Clan and stayed by Wang Lin Avatar's side at the end of the story. Li MuWan Wang Lin first met Li Muwan when he was still in the body of Ma Liang. The second time Wang Lin meets with Li Muwan is when she was being chased by a Xuan Wu Double Cultivation Sect Elder for her Heavenly Li Dan. To escape from the Fire Beast, Wang Lin flew into the Sea of Devils. Wang Lin saves her but regarded her as a pill furnace. While at the Sea of Devils, Li Muwan spent most of her time refining the Heavenly Li Dan while Wang Lin spent his time on his cultivation. For the better chance of success in refining, Wang Lin went to Nan Dou City to buy a Dan Furnace. Resulting in some of the greedy Elder's to chase him to the cave where Li Muwan and himself are living for his treasure. At the same time Li Muwan finishes refining the Heavenly Li Dan (using the Demon Blood Vine). After Wang Lin takes the Heavenly Li Dan into his body, he whispers to Li Muwan, “Don’t move. I am bringing you along with me to kill them.” After Wang Lin killed more than tens of thousand cultivator, he successfully defeats the Fighting Evil Sect master and becomes the Sect Master. After a few days, Wang Lin asks Li Muwan to send herself back to Huo Fen but Li Muwan asked for a few days to complete the Jade Strips. After she completed the Jade Strips, Wang Lin sends her back to Huo Fen while being chase by Duan Mu Ji. He leaves her at Huo Fen while Wang Lin knew her name but not her. After 200 hundred years, Li Muwan is still waiting for Wang Lin (Ma Liang). Wang Lin's avatar enters the Cloud Sky Sect being the disciple of Li Muwan's disciple. When Wang Lin went to meet with his Master's teacher, he was shocked to see Li Muwan but remained calm. Li Muwan recalled the old memories from listening to Wang Lin's voice but denied them because the blood that Wang Lin (Ma Liang) left for her didn't respond to him. A few months later, Wang Lin's real body appears in Cloud Sky Sect. While Li Muwan was looking for him, Wang Lin left but reappeared when Li Muwan said, “Wan Er doesn’t ask for anything else, but to see you once. In these 200 years, Wan Er has depended on that bottle of spirit liquid to keep my vitality. If you aren’t willing to come out, then Wan Er will kill herself right now to release myself from this obsession.” Alas, Wang Lin left after congratulating Li Muwan on her wedding with Sun Zhanwei. Wang Lin later realizes his feelings for Li Muwan and went to see her using his avatar to tell her the truth. Li Muwan was relieved and begin helping Wang Lin refining the pill that could help him achieve Yuan Ying Stage (Nascent Soul). At the day of the wedding for Li Muwan and Sun Zhanwei was also the day for Wang Lin's breakthrough. After his breakthrough, he rushes into the ceremony to kill Sun Zhanwei and run away with Li Muwan. Li Muwan dies due to old age (500). Wang Lin saves her soul and body to journey for a way to revive her. She was resurrected at the end of the story. Liu Mei/Mu Bingmei Liu Mei gained a passing interest in Wang Lin when her Avatar met him in the Heng Yue Sect, countless years later her main self tried multiple times to steal his domain by proverbially clawing her way into his Dao Heart. During her last attempt however Wang Lin tricks her instead into consuming a Lust Domain, this results in her Charm ability affecting them both. As a result of this she ends up conceiving Wang Ping. Liu Mei's hatred for Wang Lin grows vastly from this incident. In her madness, she turned their son into a resentful spirit which led to her downfall starting by Wang Lin's revenge and finally, her death by the hand of her teacher. Her last, possibly redeeming, act was to tell Wang Lin how Wang Ping could be cured. She was seen to regularly bring up Li Muwan to torture Wang Lin emotionally, often asking if she truly is all his heart has room for. However given the complicated nature of their relationship it's hard to know whether or not this phrase was indicating a sense of jealousy on Liu Mei's part or just pure sadism. As a result of all of this, Liu Mei's progenitor and true main body, Saintess Mu Bingmei, has complicated feelings towards Wang Lin. She can be thought of both as an extension to Liu Mei and an individual. She took Zhou Ru as a disciple because of Wang Lin and saved him from the All Seer because of these complicated feelings. Eventually she decides that ultimately she is Wang Ping's mother, whatever else, and completes her Dao Heart. She knows Wang Lin and Wang Ping both cannot forget her existence however and was more than willing to die to set them free of that during Wang Lin's revenge against Daoist Water. However Wang Lin himself had more or less reconciled his own feelings towards her by then and chose to save her life instead. During the final battle of the war between the Sealed and Outer Realms, Wang Lin corrected one of his enemies by noting Bingmei was not his woman, but she is the mother of his son. Around the end, she experienced Wang Lin's Dream Dao, where she lived an ordinary life as Liu Mei and married Wang Lin. After the dream, Wang Lin had his avatar accompany her. Friends and Allies Du Tian - “From now on, I’ll hand the Soul Refining Sect to you…” On planet Suzaku, the Soul Refining Sect’s master, Dun Tian, placed the Soul Refining Sect’s treasure in Wang Lin's hands before passing away. After placing the inheritance of the Soul Refining Sect on his shoulders, Dun Tian closed his eyes, smiling… Situ Nan had given up the chance to take away the Heaven Defying Bead and had accompanied Wang Lin for hundreds of years. He had taught Wang Lin cultivation from Wang Lin’s youth. A teacher, a brother, and also a friend… If there was no Situ, there would be no Wang Lin! Wang Lin once said something about Situ that represented all the gratitude he felt toward Situ! “I, Wang Lin, would never kneel to the heavens, only in respect for Situ!” Zhou Yi 'was lovestruck for his entire live; nothing could cover his thousand-year obsession. He had given Wang Lin a fortune that had allowed Wang Lin to avoid death! Zhou Yi was obsessed with Qing Shuang. “I, Zhou Yi, only want to do one thing in my life: to accompany Qing Shuang until the end of time…” Brother 'Qing Shui 'had a cold face but a warm heart. Once he decided that Wang Lin was a cross generation disciple of Bai Fan, he was willing to do anything to make sure no one harmed Wang Lin! “Since he is my junior brother, no one can harm him. If you hurt one of his fingers, I will seek your life!” Qing Shui’s madness, which had caused him to kill his wife, brought all his grief and indignation, was due to the machinations of Seven-Colored Daoist which he simply viewed as amusement. There was also the 'fifth generation Vermillion Bird. He was clearly at the end of his lifespan, but he was still willing to help Wang Lin recover. He had even handed the Vermillion Bird Divine Sect to Wang Lin. His kind gaze would forever linger in Wang Lin’s heart. “This old man, Lu Yun, has lived his entire life for the Vermillion Bird Divine Sect… Even though I will soon die, I can now die with a smile… You’re excellent, take care of the Vermillion Bird Divine Sect for me.” Quote }} }} Category:Wang Lin